A Guardians Nightmare
by KairiHeartstone
Summary: Keyanna wanted to forget what she was, and why she was created. She runs away from her creator, and tried to reverse everything bad that she had done. One night she runs into Rapunzel, and is taken to the other guardians. Keyanna now helps the Big Four (Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida). But what will she do when her nightmares come back to haunt her?


**Hai guys... So insparation stuck me at a very random time (1:45 in the freaking morning) and I wrote this whole thing in about 45 minutes. It was fun to write too. I really wanna continue it but I dunno if I should. Your opinion matters to me so please follow, favorite, and review on this. PM me if you have any ideas or parts or scenes that you would like to see in this story. I will take all ideas into consideration.**

**~KairiHeartstone**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE DREAM *~* KEYANNA'S P.O.V<strong>_

The clouds quickly soar above me as the ground turns into nothing but a blur of brown and green below me. The wind rushes past me, blowing my hair behind me. _I'm flying… Oh my gods this is amazing! _I do a summersault in the air and laugh into the wind. But my fun is cut short, for a deep but soothing voice breaks through the air.

"Remember this is what you were destined for, Keyanna. You must accept it."

No sooner than the voice had spoken, everything surrounding me had turned dark. A large shadow looms in the distance, engulfing the bit of land I have come to realize was an island. I tried to ask the shadow who it was but all that came out was a squeak. An evil laugh slices through the air, chilling me to the bone.

"I am your worst nightmare," was all the shadow said, as if it had read my mind.

Then everything was plunged into complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WAKING UP *~* KEYANNA'S P.O.V<strong>_

An ear-piercing scream rips its way from my throat and I sit up in bed. Forcing myself to stop screaming bloody murder, I slouch my shoulders and begin to cry. I hear the door open to my room and I stand up and run over there, throwing myself into the arms of someone. I hear them gasp in surprise, then I feel thin cold arms wrap around me.

"Hey now, shh. It's alright; it was just a dream Keyanna. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise," Jack says while trying to comfort me.

I pull away from Jack a little bit and attempt to smile up at him, wiping my eyes in the process. Jack smiles back at me, his icy blue eyes crinkling at the edge as he did so. I finish wiping my eyes and step completely away from Jack. Looking at him, I see the entire left shoulder of his hoodie was wet from my crying on him.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry about your hoodie," I apologize, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

He just shrugs. "It's alright, it'll freeze before we get down to the globe room," he says with a smile.

"Oh, speaking of which, is everyone up yet?"

"Well, me, North and the other guardians, Hiccup and Punzie have been up for a while, in fact Punzie is probably right outside. But Merida is still asleep."

Just as he says Rapunzel's name, the short haired brunette popped into the room with a warm smile.

"Morning Keyanna. How are you?" she asks, her bubbly personality seeping into her voice.

"I'm good now, thank you. But I'm starving," I say with a laugh.

"Well come on then! North made cookies and he's not expecting them to eat themselves." Punzie says with a little laughter in her voice.

"Cookies? For breakfast? Are you serious? I mean, I know North, and I know he's always in the mood for cookies, but for breakfast." I shake my head in astonishment.

Jack laughs at me. "I'm sure he has other food too. Tooth wouldn't let him only have cookies for breakfast," he says.

I chuckle. "I guess you're right."

We all laugh and start to head down to the dining area of the Workshop. This dining area was actually a very long ways away from my room. Well, for me and Rapunzel anyways. Jack just flew ahead and laughed while complaining about how slow we are. When Punzie wasn't looking, I discreetly flipped him the bird. He just laughed and flew around the corner. I shake my head again and Punzie giggles.

"You know, you could always fly with him," she suggests then suddenly clasps her hands over her mouth as if she had said a dirty word. "I'm so sorry Keyanna, I wasn't thinking."

I shrug it off. "It's okay Punzie; it doesn't bug me that much anyways." **(Okay I know y'all are staring at the screen like "What the hell is going on?" but don't worry, this shall be explained later.)**

Punzie nods and keeps walking. We remain silent for the remainder of the walk. As we enter into the dining area I'm instantly engulfed in a bear hug. Laughing, I wrap my arms around the big Russian guardian.

"Good morning, North," I manage to say after he put me down.

"Morning to you too. You sleep good, no?"

"Eh, I had that nightmare again. Same old same old."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe will get better?"

"Only if _he_ stops plaguing my dreams."

"We are trying to fix that Keyanna. It is hard work," North says while looking at me sympathetically.

"I know North, I know. I just wish it would stop already," I saw while looking away.

Bunnymund hops over and places a paw on my shoulder. "Hey now, it'll be alright. Now buck up," he says.

I offer him a half smile and then it falters. North pats me on the shoulder as everyone else went on about their business, Jack and Hiccup arguing over who got the last piece of bacon while Toothless comes up and snatches it for himself, Rapunzel and Pascale playing around, Sandman snoozing, Tooth and Bunnymund arguing over whose job is more important to the children. Merida just walking into the room looking like she rose from the grave. Same old, same old.

"North, what if… What if he finds out where I am?" I ask, my voice hovering above a whisper.

"He won't."

"_But what if he does? _I don't want to go back to the way I was before. If he finds me, he could turn me back into that… that monster! Maybe something worse! I don't want that, North. His nightmares have already pin-pointed me, it's only a matter of time before he does as well!" by the time I had finished, I was already yelling. The others were looking at me funny, and I turn my head away from them.

I have to be more careful about that. I tend to pour everything out when I get upset, and the last thing I need in my life is for everyone to know… The only people who do know are Rapunzel and North. But they were the most understanding. I've considered telling Tooth, but I hardly know her and I have major trust issues.

"Keyanna, is there something bugging you? You look rather stressed about something," Hiccup says.

I nod. "I just… Need some fresh air. I'll be back shortly," I say. With that as my parting words, I took off away from the big group and dived out of the closest window I could find. As my feet cleared the window fully, for the first time in the past year I allowed myself to fly.


End file.
